Beautiful Impact
by SunshinEEs
Summary: Sakura and Itachi become the new "it" couple after their successful movie collaboration. She thought Itachi would be the one, but everything falls apart after Sasuke shows up.  He's rude and cold, nothing like his brother, but she can't look away.


**Author's Note: **Hi, everybody. This is my first Naruto story. I hope it turned out ok. Well, I love SasuSaku pairing, but a love triangle involving Itachi would just be classic. So please look forward to some Uchiha brother drama with Sakura stuck in the middle! Hehe! Oh, make sure to read and review!

Disclaimer: (I find this a little unnecessary) Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

* * *

Beautiful Impact

Chapter 1: The Collision

* * *

"It is amazing, folks. The movie, Bittersweet Encounter, featuring major actor Itachi Uchiha and rookie actress Sakura Haruno has broken the previous box office record. In just a week of its release to movies theaters world wide, it had grossed a total of $ 160 million. Apparently, the undeniable chemistry between the lead actors and the enticing love story between a famous doctor and his dying patient prove to be a big selling point to the public…" The anchor host continued his report on the movie that hit the public by storm. " The leading actors, Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno held a conference today thanking the public for their support. It was reported that they were acting extra friendly together and seen wearing similar necklaces…"

"Wow, I still can't believe it. Our work is so well received by the public!" Sakura voiced out loud. "Itachi, everything just seems so unreal. I mean, yesterday, I was just another face in the crowd!"

"You will get use to it." Itachi replied coolly. As a veteran of the entertainment business, he was familiar with all the praise and attention that comes along with immense success.

"I'm so lucky that I got the opportunity to work with someone amazing like you. You opened up by career." Sakura bubbled on. She, unlike Itachi, was new to all this. The sudden transformation from an average girl to a glamorous actress was all too much for her to absorb in just a matter of days.

Itachi just sat there listening to her talk. Throughout the month of filming, he had taken a liking to Sakura. He finds it soothing to listen to her chat all day about almost anything, and he is content just to listen.

"Sakura, we have to go! You have an a photo shoot in another two hours!" Tsunade shouted across the room. Ever since becoming famous, Sakura's schedule is flooded with endorsement and commercial shoots. Brands from high-fashion clothing lines to ice cream companies have requested for her appearance in their advertisement. In fact, she has just wrapped up the conference with Itachi promoting their movie. Now she has photo shoot to go to.

"Another one? This is way too much work!" Sakura complained while running along with Tsunade toward their girl. Tsunade was her guardian/manager. She took Sakura in after her real parent left her in the orphanage. Tsunade made sure that she offered all her love to Sakura and raised her to be a talented and intelligent woman.

"Sorry, Sakura, but you are just starting your career right now. We have to make sure that this status last." Tsunade replied before a smile broke out. "I wouldn't be surprised by all the offer you are getting. You have the appearance and the personality that appeal to the general public, so all the big companies are targeting you."

"Really? All I have is this freakishly pink hair and green eyes. And a overly large forehead, if I may add." Sakura said while pulling her hair and opening her eyes wide to make her point.

"It's enough to appeal to the public. Many comments on your fansite have praised for your 'unique and fresh' look.

"Ok, if you say so…" Despite her confidence in her performance, Sakura is actually insecure of her appearance, especially her forehead. Compared to other actress out there, such as Ino Yamanaka, Sakura felt small and bland, but such insecurities never manifest on stage. She is professional and confidence in front of the camera, nothing like the modest Sakura in normal life. Tsunade dubbed the split personality "Inner Sakura", a tougher façade to cover up all of Sakura's self-doubt.

"So, what is this photo shoot about?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"It's a shoot for the cover of the popular magazine _Fire._ It's doing an edition on rising stars under 25." Tsunade holds up an issue of the said magazine and gave it to Sakura. "The photographer is Kakashi. He is definitely well known in the photography world for his shoots of Itachi Uchiha, Ino Yamanka, and Neji Hyuuga."

"Wow, those are all big celebrities!" Sakura gaped.

"Yes, and _Fire _is the most subscribed magazine of all time. So a coverage in it should definitely open your name to bigger audience, not to mention, a wider demographic."

Sakura felt a small smile coming to her face. She was happy to have Tsunade both as a parent figure and a manager. Tsunade always plan out everything meticulously, making sure that every job Sakura accepts would further Sakura in her career. Silently, Sakura promised to work hard and repay Tsunade for all her hard work.

* * *

Soon they arrived at their next photo shoot, the Icha Icha Paradise Studio. Sakura gaped the name of the studio in big, neon, bold letters, she was familiar with the name after an Icha Icha frenzy swept through her university, _"isn't that a perverted book name?" _Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw Tsunade sigh at sign but was not fazed by it. So, she followed Tsunade in and was relief to find everyone clothed properly. Sakura was quickly rushed into the make-up room, where she was greeted with many make-up artist rushing from and fro. Sakura was about to ask where she should go when a timid voice interrupted her.

"um..e-ex-excuse me, Miss S-Sakura?"

Sakura turned to her side to find a girl with dark blue hair and gray eyes looking at her.

"H-Hi, I'm Hi-Hinata, y-your make-up artist." The girl managed to stutter through the introduction.

"Hi, there Hinata. A pleasure to meet you." Sakura offered Hinata a reassuring smile, having realized that this Hinata must be really shy Sakura made an extra effort to be more friendly.

"Here, pl-please, s-sit here." Hinata gestured to a chair in front of a make-up station. Sakura followed and eventually found herself amazed at the skills of Hinata as she applied the base, worked on the eyes, and added the blush.

While Hinata is working, Sakura decided to strike up a conversation to know more about Hinata. From appearance only, Sakura guessed that Hinata is no older than she is, but her skill in her profession can even make the veterans jealous.

"Wow, Hinata. You really work fast and with good quality too!" Sakura was amazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was more than just satisfied with the result, she absolutely love it. The eye make-up highlighted her big-emerald eyes, the shade applied created a sharper cheek line, and her red-lipstick brought out the plumpness of her lips. With her big-eyes, small face, and slender body frame, Sakura resemble a beautiful doll.

" I-It's n-nothing. E-Everybody here is highly trained." Hinata replied with a blush. "To be able to work here has always been my dream, I have to work my hardest so I can always live my dream. I'm sure uou'll meet others, like Tenten the custume designer, who are very serious and dedicated to their work. "

Sakura noted the change in demeanor as Hinata spoke about her profession. While her voice is still minute, she voiced her thoughts with more passion. Sakura was just about to reply when a loud, obnoxious voice rang out outside the room.

"Teme! How dare you insult my ramen!" a blond boy with a tan skin tone appeared in front of the doorway.

"Shut up, dobe, you are attracting unnecessary attention to yourself." A deep and rich male tone followed.

Sakura was slightly taken aback by their interesting choice of address. Even though she couldn't see the owner of the second voice clearly, she made a reasonable guess that the two male must be pretty close to call each other such names. While pondering over the scene, she was completely unaware that she was staring hard at the visible blond boy.

"Hey, you are that girl!" The blond boy pointed at her. " The name is Naruto Uzumaki! The best photographer there will be!" Naruto gave her a thumb up and a cheeky grin.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you and "that girl' is Sakura." Sakura replied wittily. To say the least, Sakura was definitely surprised by Naruto's directness, but she sensed a good vibe coming from him. She was so focused on Naruto's presence in the room that Sakura failed to notice a rigid Hinata beside her.

"I can help but overhear that someone has insulted your food." Sakura tried to strike up a conversation.

"No, no, Sakura. It's not just food, it's RAMEN, the BEST food out there!" At the mention of ramen, Naruto's eyes twinkled with delight. "I know a place where they sell the most delicious ramen! Let's go now!"

Sakura sweatdropped at Naruto's enthusiasm for his ramen. She might just have to take a rain check on that, because, under the influence of Tsunade, Sakura's daily meals consisted of healthy food. In fact, Tsunade takes her guardian job very seriously. She made sure that Sakura would have food from each of the categories in the food pyramid.

"Ah…Naruto, my schedule is full today, maybe some other time? But if you really want to go, you could ask…uh…Hinata!" Sakura suddenly noticed the talented make-up artist next to her. Even though she is done with make-up, Hinata has not left.

Naruto's eyes followed Sakura's fingers to see Hinata standing there with a flushed face. "Hi, Hinata, how's it goin'? Didn't even see you there! Haha!" He casually greeted with a light wave of the hand.

"Um…um..h-h-h-hi, N-Na-Nar-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata fidgeted nervously as her face becomes three shades darker of red.

"Are you feeling okay, Hinata? Your face is kind of red." Sakura took notice of Hinata's flush face, '_it is usually red_.'

Naruto beat everyone and quickly puts his hand on Hinata's forehead. He checked her temperature against his own.

"Hmm. You are feeling a little warm…"

**Thud!**

"AH!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison as Hinata hit the floor with a thump.

"Oh my god! She fainted." Sakura immediately went to check up on Hinata, her nursing skill taking over. She made sure to check Hinata's pulse.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO! WE NEED CPR! BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Naruto, on the other hand, was panicking. He suddenly turned to the doorway. "HEY! Teme! Stop being your anti-social, gloomy, and dark self and come over an help or something!"

Sakura snapped her head up. She has been so distracted with Naruto and now Hinata that she has completely forgotten about the other presence. _'Wait, does that mean he has being stand there for the whole time? Definitely a strange one.'_

"It's okay Naruto, Hinata will be okay after a little rest." Sakura turned to the panic-striken Naruto and offered a reassuring smile.

"Oh…You are definitely awesome Sakura, you could be a doctor!" Naruto complimented her. Then he carried Hinata's body from the floor put gently lay her on a sofa-bed in the room.

"Hm. Always letting others clean up your mess." The same rich voice from before started once again. This time, the figure actually decided to show himself.

"Shut up, teme! At least I wasn't the one conversing with my in the dark! You people-hating jerk!" Naruto retorted while waving his arms frantically like a little child throwing a tantrum.

Sakura turned to the door way and saw a handsome guy leaning against the doorway. _'He looks familiar."_ Before her brain can process what she is going to say, the word is already out of her mouth.

"Itachi?"

She suddenly felt a sudden change in mood as she felt the new guy stared at her coldly. Under his glare, Sakura felt small and was suddenly wary of her actions. No one spoke anything and Sakura could almost feel the tension in the room become tangible. Even the loud Naruto decide not to cut in.

"Don't ever say that name in front of me."

Sakura force herself to look carefully. Indeed, it wasn't Itachi, but someone almost identical. He had sharp features and smooth skin. Paired with ebony eyes and hair, even though it stick up like a chicken's *coughcough* rear end, the man was the epitome of male beauty.

"S-sorry, I thought your were someone else. You certainly look like the famous actor Itachi!" Sakura attempted to lighten the mood by being talkative. However, her plan only backfires.

"Hm. Miss, you must be blind, because we are nothing alike." The dark figure became even more somber and his voice carried a slight trace of annoyance and anger.

"teme…?" Naruto tried to cut in.

"I guess you are the only one to think that, because I'm sure a lot of people will agree with me, even Itachi himself." Not considering the consequences, Sakura blurted out.

"Sakura…?" Naruto tried again.

"Looks like you are just another one of those crazy fan girls without anything better to do in life."

Sakura was not going to stand for this impolite behavior, even if it's from an amazingly hot guy. She apologized, didn't she!

"Well! Excuse me! You obviously don't live in the present society if you don't even know that looking like Itachi is actually a GOOD thing!" Sakura shouted back, all lady behavior forgotten. The guy in front of her just ticks her off and she just met him.

"You know nothing about me and never compare me to that 'animal' again." The last part was said with a threatening tone. The figure turned his back on Sakura and walked out of the room without another word.

"Geez, someone got a problem!"

"Uh..Sakura?" Naruto tried for the third time.

"What?" Still caught up in the heated moment, Sakura replied with immense force.

"I think you should know," Naruto paused before continuing," That guy is Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother."

"Oh, that makes sense!" Then what Naruto said struck her, "wait, WHAT?"

"He's Itachi's brother," Naruto repeated, " from what I know, teme looked up to his brother before, but some family fallout caused a drift between them. Now he get testy whenever Itachi's name is mentioned."

Doing the only thing she can do, Sakura nodded as Naruto gave her the update. '_Itachi never mentioned anything about a brother.'_

"Another thing, he _absolutely detests_ being compared to Itachi and he can hold a grudge for a long time if you do." Naruto made sure to emphasize the key words.

'_Oh boy, Sakura, what have you got yourself into?'_

_

* * *

To be continued-_


End file.
